Test of Love
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: This is a story about Randy Orton and an OC. It will feature more of the WWE Superstars and Divas also. A woman comes back into Randy's life that he hasn't seen in 3 years. Will they finally get the chance at love? Rated T for now. R/S/D/H & C


Surprise

(RPOV)

I was trying to talk to Cena and find out why we had to go out tonight so I said "Come on John why do we have to go out tonight? We just had a hell of a match and I ache every where." John laughed and said "Orton just shut up. We are going out and that is that. You know once we get started you will enjoy yourself. Plus we both need to relax after the match we had." I looked at him and finally gave in because I knew what he was saying was the truth. I said "Alright let me change clothes then. I already showered at the arena so I just need to change clothes." Cena nodded at me and I got out a clean pair of jeans and one of my t-shirts. I went into the bathroom and changed and came back out.

I looked over to see Cena on the phone but I couldn't hear what he was saying. When he saw me he hung up and said "Are you ready now?" I just nodded at him and we left the hotel room we were sharing. John and I have been best friends for longer than I could remember. He was more like a brother to me and I to him. Both of our families have adopted one another so I was like John Cena's dad and mom's adopted son and John was my mom and dad's adopted son. When we got to the bar I groaned when everyone shouted "Surprise." I turned towards John and said "What the hell man? I told you I didn't want a party for my birthday." John laughed at me and said "Blame Mama Orton bro. She did it and I was told I had to make you come." I laughed with John and went in and said hi to everyone who was there. I walked over to where my mom and dad was standing and hugged them both and then kissed my mom's cheek and said "Mom I didn't want a party but thank you. I'm glad to see you here." She smiled at me and looked over my shoulder when we heard screaming.

I groaned and turned around to see who was yelling. I saw a girl that looked vaguely familiar to me arguing with some guy. My mom stepped around me and started walking towards the girl. I looked at my Dad and saw that he had a look of anger on his face as he started after my mom. I looked over to see John, Batista, Rhodes and Di Biase also heading that way. I let out a breath and started walking that way also. I got there in time to see the guy raise his hand. Before and of us could stop him he had hit the girl. I didn't even see Vince McMahon arrive but the next thing I knew Vince had the guy up against the wall while a couple of Diva's rushed to the girl's side to check on her. By this time Cena, Batista, Rhodes, Di Biase and I have arrived to where Vince had the guy pinned to the wall.

I heard Vince say "What in the hell do you think you are doing striking a woman? Let alone the fact that you just hit my God Daughter?" I gasped and heard everyone else gasp as well. I turned towards the woman that was hit and said "Are you alright Miss?" I really looked at her face and then gasped again as I said "Is that you Denise?" I heard Vince laugh and then he said "Do you like your surprise Orton? I know that you have not seen Denise in three years but figured that this would be a good way to surprise you and for me to see how she really is dong." I laughed and said "Well this really was a surprise and yes I like it." I went back to looking at Denise and said "Do I get a hug or what short stuff?" She ran into my out stretched arms and gave me a hug and then she said in her sweet voice "Happy Birthday Randall." I laughed and hugged her tighter. She is the only one who gets away with calling me Randall. I heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see John smirking as he said "Are you going to introduce her to us? It seems everyone here does not know her but you, Vince, your mom and dad, Steph and Hunter." I laughed and said "Guys this is Denise. She and I use to be best friends. I haven't seen her in three years but we did keep in contact. I said Denise meet John Cena, Dave Batista, Cody Rhodes, Ted Di Biase, Kelly Kelly, Melina, Beth Phoenix, and the rest of the Super Stars and Divas." She laughed and blushed and then said "Hi everyone." By this time Vince had security throw the guy out of the hotel and walked over to us.

Vince pulled Denise into his arms for a hug before he said "Do we tell him now or later?" She laughed and said "We may as well tell him now." I saw Vince nod as he said "Alright ladies and gents I want you to meet the newest Diva." I gasped because I couldn't believe that she was joining the WWE. Vince laughed at me as he saw my face and said "For now Orton she is going to be Legacy's manager. I have another story line in mind but I need to talk to Denise about it before I make my mind up. Now lets get back to the party." Everyone laughed and I grabbed Denise by her waist and pulled her back into my arms and bent down and whispered in her ear "I have missed you." She smiled and stood on her tip toes and gave me a quick kiss before she walked away. I just stood there with a stunned look on my face.


End file.
